


Percy Jackson and the Olympians

by avalina_hallows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	Percy Jackson and the Olympians

1\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to set fireworks off in the Ares cabin.

2\. The Hermes kids are not allowed on cleverbot, twitter, instagram or fan fiction under any circumstances.

3\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to wright fan fiction.

4\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to play truth or dare.

5\. The pegasi may be fed sugar cubes NOT pixie sticks.

6\. Don't challenge any of the Ares kids to anything that has to do with strength or fighting.

7\. No debates on which god/goddess is the best.

8\. Nico will not raise the dead for Halloween parties or any other kind of party so stop asking him.

9\. Don't tease Tyson. ( glares at anyone who dares tease this precious cinaroll )

10\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to use illegal fireworks.

11\. No taking the pegasi out for joyrides.

12\. No prank wars against the Hermes cabin because you will lose.

13\. No yo mama jokes about the goddess unless you want to die horribly.

14\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to have silly string, glitter, industrial glue or pink feathers.

15\. Don't ask Argus how many eyes he has.

16\. Don't ste- I mean borrow riptide for stupid stuff like opening letters.

17\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to go through and switch everyone's mail.

18\. Don't sing the song under sea when Poseidon or Percy are around.

19\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to set anyone up on blind dates.

20\. The Hermes kids are not allowed to hack government websites just for kicks.


End file.
